


Cold

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: Just a fluffy little piece





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece

You heaved a deep sigh, chin in your hand. That fucking asshole stood you up! What did you expect, he’d been pulling shit like this for the past two months. It was an embarrassment, having to turn away the waiter every time she asked if you wanted to order, feeling like people are whispering behind your back. Your cheeks were hot, and the napkin was gripped tight in your hand. You knew that in two hours he’d text you saying sorry, that he forgot or had an extra practice. And it was worse because you knew you’d forgive him. 

You were pulled out of you thoughts when the sound of the chair in front of you scraping against the floor reached your ears. A man you didn’t know sat down in front of you, a blindingly bright smile on his face. He picked up your hand and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, and then it was the ultra sparkly smile once again. “Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Traffic was terrible on the way over here.” He still held your hand in his, thumb smoothing over your skin. “You look beautiful tonight.”

A hot blush crept up your cheeks. “Um, thanks.” Your words were still a little shaky, and his eyes sparkled.

“Just play along. Forget about that other guy, we can have some fun tonight.” He opened up the menu in front of him,happily scanning the choices. smile lifted your lips before you could stop it, and you opened your menu as well.

“What’s your name?”

He looked up sharply, as if he was almost surprised you’d asked. “It’s Sirius. How about you pretty lady?”

“(Name).”

 

The two of you walked out of the restaurant together. In the last hour you had laughed more than in the last month your long-term, steady relationship. He walked you to your car and you leaned against the door. You smiled up at him and when you spoke puffs of white mist left your mouth. “Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun.” Your cheeks and nose were red from the cold as you grinned spat him and before you knew it he had leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to your lips. 

His cheeks were tinged pink and he fidgeted, looking anywhere but your face. “We should, um, go on another date. For real this time.”

“Okay.”


End file.
